Broken Hearted Girl
by Edward-Jac0b-0bsessi0n
Summary: Bella is a major rebel who doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. She thinks her world is perfect until the terrible memories come back that drives her crazy. What happened to make her this way and who will be there for her? Caution there are Lemons!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so easy on me. I finally decided to put a story up and see what people think. So read and tell me your true thoughts no sugar coating.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Twilight, only in my dreams.**

* * *

Prologue

As it has been said there's a thin line between love and hate. It takes the same amount of emotion and passion to love someone as it does to hate someone. I always wondered how you know you found true love for sure. I mean my mom and dad thought they were in love but that didn't last long. How do you know when your feelings are real or just spare of the moment feelings? Does love really come in different shapes and sizes? I've put myself out there, slept around, played every trick in the book and got nothing. Don't get me wrong it was fun doing – oh boy was it nice – but in the end it lead me to be the broken hearted girl I am today.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue. If you don't its ok I understand.(tear fall now) But you have to review to get the next chapter. Reviews = Love I promise it will be worth your while. Peace Love and Happiness!**


	2. The alarm clock and the Jerk Face

**A/N: Hey all you wonderful people out there. This is the first chapter of my new improved Broken Heart Girl. I started this story but I didn't really like it so I started over so here it is. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish to.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The alarm clock and the Jerk Face

"Oh Jake! Where for ort thou Jake?" I yelled through the castle window.

Jacob Black is my modern day Romeo and I'm his Juliet. I looked all over for him and then I found him. There he was tall dark and handsome.

"Here I am my sweet Bella. I love you and I always will." He said as he climbed up the side of the castle. When he got to the top I found that it wasn't my Jake. It was the last person I wanted it to be, Edward Cullen! Why would he be here? I hate that self centered piece of…Ding Ding Ding!

_What the hell?!_ I was brought out my dream by my alarm clock? _Why is my alarm clock on? I still have two more days left of summer. _I thought. This must be some sick joke. Who would…?

"ASPER!" I yelled.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"Get your ass in here now ASPER!"

"Last time I checked my name was Jasper not _Asper_."

"Well maybe if you weren't such an _Ass_ I wouldn't call you Asper." I yelled. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Me? An ass? Never." He said clearly amused. I sighed with frustration.

"Can you just come here now? I'm sick of yelling."

"Fine!" he yelled in defeat. I heard his door slam shut and his foot steps coming down the hallway. I sat up ready to glare at him. He swung my door open and stormed in. I almost laughed at the sight of him. His hair was wild; he had a holey shirt, Scooby-Doo boxers and one sock on. I tried to compose the smile that threaten to creep on my face and managed to give him an evil look.

He hesitated for a second then asked, "What's wrong Bella?" in an annoyed tone.

"You know exactly what's wrong." I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me. I looked at my alarm clock then back at him. He looked at the clock and started to smile. "You set my alarm clock didn't you?"

Jasper went into hysterics unable to contain himself any longer. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He was such a dork. "Why would you do that? You know I hate waking up early, especially an alarm clock." I asked.

"I know. I just thought you might need some practice for Monday morning when we go to school." He finally said after he calmed down from his laughter. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Besides," he continued. "I got tired of hearing you say '_Oh Jake! Where for ort thou Jake?_' " he started laughing again. I threw a pillow at him but he managed to dodge it. I laid back and closed my eyes trying to find sleep.

I felt him come and lay next to me after he stopped laughing. I could feel his eyes on my face. He shifted his body towards me and I knew what he was about to do.

"Don't even think about it!" I said opening my eyes. Jasper was inches away about to tickle me. He smirked at me and before I could get away he had me pinned under him tickling me eagerly. I went into a fit of giggles. He eventually stopped and let me catch my breath. Then he picked up one of my pillows and wacked me in the head. Before I could realize what just happen Jasper was run for his life out of my room. I got up and ran after him.

"I'm going to get you little shit faced dork!" I yelled. I chased him down the hall praying that I wouldn't kill myself. Jasper just laughed because he just knew I wouldn't catch him but I was determined to.

When we got to the steps I tripped on my own feet and took a nice and painful rolling trip down the stairs. "Shit, fuck, damn!" I yelled as I fell. I heard Jasper laughing his ass off at my expense. When I got to the bottom of the stairs there were to dirty old boots in front of my face. I looked up slowly to find Charlie standing there and he didn't look happy. I got up and dust myself off.

"Uh hi char-daddy," I said nervously, "What are you still doing here?"

"Never mine that. Did I just here you curse?" Charlie only had a few rules. They were do nothing illegal and never curse while under his roof.

"Umm…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Don't do it again. I'm going fishing. You kids stay out of trouble." He said as he headed for the door.

"Oh wait, we started school in two days and we need to go get school supplies." Jasper said. Charlie reached in his pocket and took out his credit card. I reached to grab it before Jasper could.

"Thanks dad. Now I can go shopping." I said enthusiastically. Jasper looked at me with a questionable expression.

"But you hate shopping."

"No actually I do when it comes to times like these." Jasper still looked confused. Charlie just left because he didn't even want to try and understand. The truth as that we were having a party and Charlie giving us his credit card made it easy for us to by stuff.

"I still don't understand. You have never liked shopping." I just shook my head.

"Jazz just go take a shower and get ready. I will go call Leah."

Jasper is my best friend in the whole wide world. He knows pretty much everything about me. My dad took him in after his parents who turned out to but his foster parents died. I was happy to have him live with us. He was like the brother I never had. We went out a few times but we had times but it was hard trying to hide it from Charlie. I mean he would never let his daughter live in the same house as her boyfriend. We got in fights a lot any ways.

After I called my only female friend Leah I got ready. I put on some jeans, a white cami and my favorite purple jacket. A few minutes later Leah's big black SUV was outside. Jacob got out the car to meet me. He was looking good as always.

"Hey baby. I missed you." He said before he kissed me.

"I missed you too." I said.

"Yea she even dreamed about you." Jasper said as he walked pass us. I rolled my eyes and walked to the car.

"What's up chicka?" Leah said as I got in. Embry was in the passenger seat.

"Hey Leah, hey Em."

"Hey Bella, do _you_ want to tell me why the hell we're so excited about going shopping?" Embry said. I just smiled.

"Man you don't know either?!" Jasper said.

"No! My big headed sister won't tell me." Embry said in a upset tone. Leah slapped him upside the head to shut him up. We drove for a little while then pulled up to the liquer store in LaPush.

"Wait why are we here?" Jazz asked.

"It's the whole reason we're happy about shopping." Leah replied. Embry and Jasper looked at each other and then it clicked.

"PARTY!" Embry and Jasper both yelled.

"But why did we come to this one?" Embry asked.

"Because they don't card." Jacob replied. We went in and bought what we needed. Then we went to get food and then it was off to the Cullen's house. I wasn't excited to see Edward but I was excited to see Emmitt, my big teddy bear.

When we got to their house Emmitt was outside dancing around. We all laughed and shook our heads. When the car doors slammed shut Emmitt turned around in shock. He didn't hear us because his ipod was on.

"Uh hey guys. I didn't hear you drive up." He said looking embarissed.

"You know Em you should definitely go on So You Think You Can Dance." Jacob mocked.

"Shut up Jake!" he said as he glared at him, "Bella! Leah! My two favorite girls." He came over and hugged us both bear hug style.

"Ok ok you lets us go now we have things to do." Leah complained. Emmitt let us go and went to greet Jasper and Embry. We walked in the house to find Edward sitting on the couch with nothing but shorts on.

_Eww I think I just threw up in my mouth…well he does look kind of good…no no never _I thought to myself. Edward turn and smirked at us.

"Hey Leah how many times do I have to tell you to leave the trash outside?" He said with a smug expression.

"Ha ha very funny asshole." I said as I put down the bags I had in my hands. Edward got up to face me. We glared at each other for a while unmoving. I looked into to his dumb green eyes and he sized me up every once and a while. Leah just rolled her eyes and began taking stuff out of bags. We did this almost every time we saw each other. Right when I was about to say something totally rude Edward's dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bella, Leah nice to see you here." He said in that sexy voice that I love to hear. If I were to date an older guy it would be Carlisle. He is extremely sexy for his age and he knew it. His gentlemanly personality kept him from being an ass like his son though.

"Hey." Leah said. Carlisle looked at me and I just smiled. We stared at each other feeling the connection there. His dreamy eyes just invited me in.

"Uh dad, don't you need to get to work?" Edward interrupted.

"Oh yea. See you kids later. I will be back tomorrow. Don't leave my house in too much of a mess." He said as he walked out the door.

"Damn girl. Why does Carlisle look at you that way?" Leah asked. _Shit! I almost forgot people were around._

"What are you talking about? He looks at everyone the same." I said.

"Well he sure doesn't look at me that way. It almost makes me think you two have something going."

"Oh please. Who would want a whore like Bella?" Edward said.

"I am not a whore! You're the whore! How many people have you slept with? And do you even remember their names?!" I yelled.

"At least I'm not a back stabbing Bitch!"

"Oh well I rather be a bitch than a hoe!"

"Hey! Why do you guys always fight? Didn't you two use to be close? What happen?" Leah asked. Me and Edward looked at each other. We both knew why we didn't get along. It was all his fault but he would say it was all mines.

"Do _you_ want to tell her?" I asked looking at that jerk face in the eye. _It doesn't even have to be this way._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**A/N: What could have possibly happen to make Edward and Bella fight so much? And why do Carlisle and Bella have a "connection"?**

**Find out in the next chapter. Please review if you want more. That would make me really happy. I promise it gets better, I have some tricks up my sleeve. :)**

**Peace, Love, and Happiness  
**


End file.
